ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland 2
Imaginationland 2 is the epic action-adventure animated comedy fantasy musical film and sequel to Imaginationland, this time with new characters and creatures, both good and evil. The sequel is rated PG-13 for violence and mild language. It was released in theaters on March 22, 2019. The DVD and Blu Ray of the film will be released on July 16, 2019. Main Characters *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Wayne Szalinski *Butters Stotch *Wendy Testaburger *Bebe Stevens *Clyde Donovan *Annie Knitts *Lola *Red *Theresa *Meagan Ridley *Nichole Daniels *Kevin Stoley *Milly Larsen *Craig Tucker *Heidi Turner *Tweek Tweak *Token Black *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Bradley Biggle *Francis *Sally Turner *Isla *Esther *Scott Malkinson *Allie Nelson *Bill and Fosse *Jason White *Nelly *David Rodriguez *Kelly P. Gardner *Emily *Peter Mullen *Jenny Simon *Kelly Pinkerton-Tinfurter *Kelly Rutherford-Menskin *Annie *Girl with Blonde Hair *Brimmy *Boy with C Cap *Boy with Orange Shirt *Louis *Monica Ryland *DogPoo Petuski *Douglas *Terrance Mephesto *Lannie *Tommy Turner *Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants *Boy with Blonde Hair *Daniel Tanner *Emily *Nate *Ashley *Liza *Beth *Maria Sanchez *Brown Coat Girl *Other 4th Graders Secondary Characters *Randy Marsh *Sharon Marsh *Shelly Marsh *Gerald Broflovski *Sheila Broflovski *Ike Broflovski *Linda Stotch *Stephen Stotch *Liane Cartman *Kevin McCormick *Mrs. McCormick *Karen McCormick *Stuart McCormick *Diane Szalinski *Amy Szalinski *Nick Szalinski Minor Characters *Dougie O'Connell *PC Principal *Strong Woman *Mr. Mackey *Principal Victoria *Officer Barbrady *Darryl Weathers and the Rednecks *Jimbo Kern and Ned Gerblansky *Marvin Marsh *Tricia Tucker *Thomas Tucker *Laura Tucker *Roger Donovan *Ryan Valmer *Sarah Valmer *Richard and Helen Burch *Steve Black *Linda Black *Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger *Richard and Mrs. Tweek *Mr. and Mrs. Stevens *Barney *The Goth Kids *Mr. and Mrs. Biggle *Mr. and Mrs. Stoley *Mrs. Knitts-Faulk *Mr. Turner *Nancy Turner *Mr. and Mrs. Daniels *Dr. Alphonse Mephesto *Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez *Bob White *Mrs. White *Jason' Sister *Nelly's Parents *Father Maxi *Mayor McDaniels *Officer Foley *Harrison Yates *Richard Alder *Skeeter *Big Gay Al *Mr. Slave *Mike the Microphone *Songbird Serenade *Luna the Moon Council of Seventy-Two *Alfred Pennyworth (DC Comics) *Aslan the Lion (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Anubis (Egyptian Mythology) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Dana Scully (The X-Files) *E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fox Mulder (The X-Files) *Gandalf the Grey (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *Glinda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Jesus Christ (The Bible) *Joel and Ellie (The Last of Us) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *Maisie Lockwood (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Maria Hill (Marvel Comics) *Master Chief (Halo) *Morpheus (The Matrix) *Neo (The Matrix) *Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) *Owen Grady )Jurassic World) *Popeye (Popeye) *Professor X (Marvel Comics) *R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sharon Carter (Marvel Comics) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Starswirl the Bearded, Stygain, Flash Mangus, Rockhoof, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook and Mistmane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Super Best Friends *Supergirl (DC Comics) Tikal the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Toretto's Crew (Fast & Furious franchise) *Trinity (The Matrix) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Zeus (Greek Mythology) Real people *Billy Mays (died in the real world, sent to Imaginationland after death by Jesus) *Dick Clark (same fate as Billy Mays, was also sent to Imaginationland) *Aaliyah (same fate as Billy Mays and Dick Clark, was also sent to Imaginationland) *Annette Mills (same fate as all the others, was sent to Imaginationland as well. Often accompanied with Muffin the Mule.) *Majomonroe (momoko tells cartman and his friends about why she never appeared on ojamajo doremi sharp and season one due that she is the only witchling in new york because her old greenling Majomonroe died before the events of Motto) Regressed Ages or Current Ages *ABBA (three in their 30’s, one in her 20’s) *Aevin Dugas (in her current age) *Adam West (at 50 years old) *Alan Arkin (at 44 years old) *Alice Cooper (at 30 years old) *Andy Williams (at 54 years old) *Annette Funicello (at 16 years old) *Anton Yelchin (at 27 years old) *Aretha Franklin (at 34 years old) *Ariel Winter (at 14 years old) *Arlo Guthrie (at 34 years old) *Avery Schreiber (at 49 years old) *Avicii (at 20 years old) *Barbara Bush (at 65 years old) *Barbara Eden (at 45 years old) *Barry Williams (at 18 years old) *The Beatles (in their 20’s) *Ben Vereen (at 29 years old) *Bernadette Peters (at 28 years old) *Betty White (at 63 years old) *Beverly Owen (at 39 years old) *Beverly Sills (at 50 years old) *Bill Cosby (at 52 years old) *Bill Paxton (at 39 years old) *Bindi Irwin (at 14 years old) *Bing Crosby (at 70 years old) *Bob Hope (at 77 years old) *Bob Newhart (at 49 years old) *Brett Sommers (at 52 years old) *Brian Forster (at 12 years old) *Britney Spears (at 25 years old) *Brooke Shields (at 14 years old) *Bruce Forsythe (at 50 years old) *Bud Luckey (at 53 years old) *Buddy Rich (at 62 years old) *Burr Tillstrom (at 60 years old) and Kukla and Ollie *Burt Reynolds (at 82 years old) *Butch Patrick (at 18 years old) *Candice Bergen (at 36 years old) *Carol Burnett (at 46 years old) *Carol Channing (at 60 years old) *Carrie Fisher (at 20 years old) *Casey Kasem (at 45 years old) *Charles Aznavour (at 52 years old) *Charles Grodin (at 53 years old) *Charles Nelson Reilly (at 46 years old) *Charlotte Rae (at 51 years old) *Chelsea Brown (at 38 years old) *Cheryl Ladd (at 25 years old) *Chester Bennington (at 40 years old) *Chris Langham (at 30 years old) *Christopher Knight (at 15 years old) *Christopher Reeve (at 26 years old) *Cleo Laine (at 50 years old) *Cloris Leachman (at 50 years old) *Connie Stevens (at 37 years old) *Crystal Gayle (at 28 years old) *Cyndi Lauper (at 34 years old) *Dale Evans (at 70 years old) *Dale Winton (at 30 years old) *Danny Bonaduce (at 14 years old) *Danny Kaye (at 65 years old) *Dave Hood (in his 40's) *Dave Madden (at 42 years old) *David Bowie (at 38 years old) *David Cassidy (at 21 years old) *David Ogden Stiers (at 50 years old) *David Tomlinson (at 59 years old) *Debbie Harry (at 35 years old) *Denise DuBarry (at 24 years old) *Dennis Allen (at 36 years old) *Diana Ross (at 36 years old) *Diana Sowle (at 46 years old) *Dizzy Gillespie (at 60 years old) *Dolores O'Riordan (at 34 years old) *Dom DeLuise (at 45 years old) *Don Knotts (at 53 years old) *Don Rickles (at 70 years old) *Donny Osmond (at 18 years old) *Doug Henning (at 32 years old) *Douglas Rain (at 48 years old) *Dudley Moore (at 48 years old) *Dyan Cannon (at 43 years old) *Edgar Bergen (at 70 years old) and Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd *Elizabeth Montgomery (at 44 years old) *Elizabeth Taylor (at 46 years old) *Elke Sommer (at 40 years old) *Elton John (at 32 years old) *Ethel Merman (at 69 years old) *Eva Gabor (at 57 years old) *Eve Plumb (at 14 years old) *Farrah Fawcett (at 30 years old) *Florence Henderson (at 42 years old) *Frank Welker (at 33 years old) *Fred Penner (at 45 years old) *Gene Hackman (at 50 years old) *Gene Kelly (at 67 years old) *Gene Wilder (at 43 years old) *George Burns (at 84 years old) *George H.W. Bush (at 66 years old) *Gilda Radner (at 32 years old) *Gladys Knight (at 36 years old) *Glen Campbell (at 41 years old) *Glenda Jackson (at 43 years old) *Goldie Hawn (at 33 years old) *Hal Linden (at 50 years old) *Harry Belafonte (at 51 years old) *Harvey Korman (at 49 years old) *Heather North (at 30 years old) *Helen Reddy (at 37 years old) *Henry Gibson (at 42 years old) *Herbie Hancock (at 39 years old) *Jack Riley (at 42 years old) *James Coburn (at 52 years old) *James Coco (at 48 years old) *James Frawley (at 40 years old) *Jaye P. Morgan (at 45 years old) *Jean Stapleton (at 53 years old) *Jean-Pierre Rampal (at 58 years old) *Jeff Hale (at 52 years old) *Jennifer Connelly (at 14 years old) *Jennifer Grey (at 16 years old) *Jerry Maren (at 60 years old) *Jim Nabors (at 48 years old) *Jimmy Nelson (at 49 years old) and Danny O’Day and Farfel *Joan Baez (at 40 years old) *Joel Grey (at 51 years old) *Jodie Foster (at 14 years old) *John Cleese (at 39 years old) *John Denver (at 38 years old) *Johnny Cash (at 50 years old) *Jonathan Winters (at 53 years old) *Judy Carne (at 38 years old) *Judy Collins (at 38 years old) *Julie Andrews (at 43 years old) *Julie Newmar (at 47 years old) *Juliette Prowse (at 38 years old) *June Foray (at 53 years old) *Karen Valentine (at 29 years old) *Kaye Ballard (at 51 years old) *Kenny Loggins (at 32 years old) *Kenny Rogers (at 40 years old) *Kris Kristofferson (at 43 years old) *Lena Horne (at 57 years old) *Leo Sayer (at 30 years old) *Lesley Ann Warren (at 32 years old) *Leslie Uggams (at 35 years old) *Liberace (at 59 years old) *Linda Lavin (at 45 years old) *Linda Ronstadt (at 35 years old) *Lindsay Lohan (in her current age) *Liza Minelli (at 34 years old) *Lola Falana (at 34 years old) *Lorene Yarnell (at 35 years old) *Loretta Lynn (at 44 years old) *Loretta Swit (at 45 years old) *Lou Rawls (at 43 years old) *Luke Perry (at 29 years old) *Lynda Carter (at 28 years old) *Lynn Redgrave (at 35 years old) *Mac Davis (at 40 years old) *Marcia Wallace (at 40 years old) *Mary Tyler Moore (at 36 years old) *Madeline Kahn (at 35 years old) *Madison Pettis (at 14 years old) *Madonna (at 26 years old) *Marcel Marceau (at 53 years old) *Margot Kidder (at 30 years old) *Marie Osmond (at 16 years old) *Marisa Berenson (at 30 years old) *Mark Hamill (at 26 years old) *Marlo Thomas (at 45 years old) *Marty Feldman (at 47 years old) *Mary Tyler Moore (at 40 years old) *Matthew Corbett (in his late 30's) *Maureen McCormick (at 16 years old) *Max Charles (at 12 years old) *Mel Blanc (at 62 years old) *Mel Brooks (at 53 years old) *Melissa Manchester (at 30 years old) *Michael Landon (at 44 years old) *Michael Lookinland (at 12 years old) *Mikhail Baryshnikov (at 30 years old) *Milton Berle (at 72 years old) *Miranda Cosgrove (at 12 years old) *Mona Tera (at 12 years old) *The Monkees (in their 20s) *Monty Hall (at 53 years old) *Moosie Drier (at 12 years old) *Mummenschanz *Nancy Sinatra (at 36 years old) *Nancy Walker (at 53 years old) *Nipsey Russell (at 53 years old) *Pamelyn Ferdin (at 14 years old) *Paul Lynde (at 46 years old) *Paul Simon (at 40 years old) *Paul Walker (at 40 years old) *Paul Williams (at 36 years old) *Paul Winchell (at 58 years old) and Jerry Mahoney *Pearl Bailey (at 60 years old) *Penny Marshall (at 37 years old) *Peter Mayhew (at 36 years old) *Peter Sellers (at 52 years old) *Peter Ustinov (at 57 years old) *Petula Clark (at 51 years old) *Phyllis Diller (at 58 years old) *Phyllis George (at 30 years old) *Prince (at 37 years old) *Raquel Welch (at 38 years old) *Ray Charles (at 53 years old) *Rich Little (at 39 years old) *Richard Pryor (at 37 years old) *Rita Coolidge (at 33 years old) *Rita Moreno (at 45 years old) *Robert Goulet (at 44 years old) *Robert MacNeil (at 52 years old) *Robert Shields (at 29 years old) *Robert Urich (at 42 years old) *Robin Williams (at 27 years old) *Roddy Maude-Roxby (at 46 years old) *Roger Miller (at 43 years old) *Roger Moore (at 53 years old) *Roy Clark (at 46 years old) *Roy Rogers (at 71 years old) *Rudolf Nureyev (at 40 years old) *Ruth Buzzi (at 33 years old) *Samantha Smith (at 11 years old) *Sammy Davis Jr. (at 54 years old) *Sandy Duncan (at 30 years old) *Scott Wilson (at 34 years old) *Senor Wences (at 85 years old) *Sharon, Lois, & Bram (all at 43 years old) *Shirley Bassey (at 46 years old) *Shirley Jones (at 42 years old) *Sidney Poiter (at 49 years old) *Spike Milligan (at 60 years old) *Stan Lee (at 65 years old) *Stefán Karl Stefánsson (at 43 years old) *Stephen Hawking (at 50 years old) *Steve Burns (in his late 20's) *Steve Martin (at 32 years old) *Stevie Nicks (at 32 years old) *Stevie Wonder (at 30 years old) *Susan Dey (at 19 years old) *Susan Olsen (at 11 years old) *Suzanne Crough (at 8 years old) *Sylvester Stallone (at 29 years old) *Taylor Lautner (at 13 years old) *Teresa Brewer (at 45 years old) *Tod Bass (at 12 years old) *Tom Jones (at 37 years old) *Tom Selleck (at 32 years old) *Tony Randall (at 60 years old) *Tracey Ullman (in her late 20's) *Twiggy (at 27 years old) *Valerie Harper (at 37 years old) *Verne Troyer (at 32 years old) *Victor Borge (at 80 years old) *Vincent Price (at 70 years old) *Wally Boag (at 60 years old) *William Conrad (at 56 years old) *Willie Tyler (at 38 years old) and Lester *Yvonne Elliman (at 27 years old) *Zero Mostel (at 53 years old) List of Characters of the Good Side *Agent 9 (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball series) *Andy Panda *Ambrose (Rango) *Arthur (Ghosts'n Goblins ''series) *Arthur the Aardvark (Arthur TV series) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Atom Ant *Babar the Elephant (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Baby Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV series) *Baby Mario (Mario) *Baloo the Bear (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Batman, Robin and Batgirl (DC Comics) *Baku (Japanese Mythology) *Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Beast Boy (DC comics) *Bella, Milo, Fizz, and Jake (The Tweenies) *Berenstain Bears *Bernard (Megamind) *Big Boy (Big Boy restaurant mascot) *Big Locomotive (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Big Strong Freight Engine also known as Pete also known as Green Freight Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Bill and Boy (Disney's Schoolhouse Rock segment called I'm Just a Bill) *Billy Candle (Call of Juarez) *Billy Madison and Veronica Vaughn (Billy Madison 1995 Movie) *Bob the Ball who narrates segments (A Little Curious) *Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) *Booby Generic (Bobby's World) *Boo Berry *Br'er Rabbit *Brian, Meg, Lois, and Chris (Family Guy) *Budgie the Helicopter *Buford (Rango) *Butter (PB&J Otter) *Caboose (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Calliou (Calliou TV series) *Calliou, Rosie, Calliou's Mom, and Calliou's Dad *Calvin & Hobbes *Candy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Captain Crandell, Rope Girl, and Skate Lad (Teamo Supremo) *Captain Planet *Care Bear (Care Bears) *Carlito (La Misma Luna also Known as Under the Same Moon) *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *CatDog *Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, Soren Lorensen, Morton,and Arnold Wolf (Charlie & Lola) *Charlie Brown *Cheetara (Thundercats) *Chip the Bird (1991 Film Version of The Little Engine That Could) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (''Resident Evil series) *ChuckE (Chuck E. Cheeses mascot) *Chunk, Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Polly (Polly and the ZhuZhu Pets) *Chunky Kong *Cinderella *Clapper the Seal (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Clara Brody (Jaws: The Revenge) *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cody (Surf's Up) *Connie the Cow (Nick Jr's tv show of the same name) *Control Tower (1991 Film and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Copper and Tod (Disney's The Fox and the Hound) *Count Chocola *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Crest Toothpaste *Cuddles the Rabbit (Happy Tree Friends) *Cyborg (DC comics) *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry series) *Dave Hood is an American television actor *Dave the Barbarian *Detective Harvey Bullock (Batman the Animated Series) *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Dick, Agent K, Todd and Riley (The Replacements) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Dirt's citizens (Rango) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3) *DJ (Monster House) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong Jr.) *Dorothy and Toto (The Wizard of Oz) *Doug, Patti Mayonnise, Porkchop and Mosquito "Skeeter" Valentine (Disney's Doug) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Good Version* (Phineas and Ferb) *Dr. Edward Dalton (Daybreakers) *Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario games) *Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) *Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, and Eythl Phillips (Dinosaurs) *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Ellie the Elephant (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Enguarde the Swordfish (Donkey Kong Country) *Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Evening Express (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Expresso (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline (Adventure Time) *Expresso the Ostrich (Donkey Kong Country) *Flapper the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Flippy the Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Flora,Fauna,and Merryweather (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Flurl the Squirrel (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Frank Moses (Red) *Frank West and Chuck Greene (Deadrising series) *Franken Berry *Franklin (Franklin) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong series) *Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, Earth Star, and Mistle-Toad (Toad Patrol) *Furgus (Rango) *Garuda (Buddhism/Hinduism) *Geena the Girafe (Geena's Tremendous Tooth Adventure) *Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *George the Hippo and Martha the Hippo *Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *Girl Train (2011 film version of The Little Engine That Could) *Gizmo (Gremlins) *Glimmer the Anglerfish (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Glower the Tadpole (Donkey Kong 64) *God (The Bible) *Griffin (Mythology) *Gru,Edith,Agnes,and Margo (Despicable Me) *Happy Mask Salesman (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Harold (Harold and the Purple Crayon) *Harold the Helicopter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Helibird (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Hippogriff (Mythology) *Hogarth (The Iron Giant) *Hoofer the Wildebeest (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Ichabod Crane (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Impa (Legend of Zelda series) *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara (Inuyasha) *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Jack & Jill (Jack & Jill 2011 Movie) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Jelly (PB&J Otter) *Jenny Wakeman and Dr. Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Jetman (Rareware's Jetpac) *Jimmy Livingston (Bubble Boy) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Jojo Tickle (Jojo's Circus) *Jojo McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams) *June, Quincy, Leo, Annie, and Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Kanga, Roo and Gopher (Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 3) *King of Siam and Anna (The King and I) *Lanky Kong *Lem (Planet 51) *Leroy "Encyclopedia" Brown is a titular protagonist (Encyclopedia Brown series) *Lindsay Lohan *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Little Blue Engine also known as Tillie also known as Little Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Little King Macius *Lloyd Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) *Lou (Cats & Dogs series) *Lou and Louise (Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol) *Louie (Trumpet of the Swan) *Lucky the little seagull (Lucky and Zorba) *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Mad Hatter (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland) *Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) *Martin Brody and Michael (first four Jaws movies) *Marty Preston and Shiloh (book and film versions of Shiloh series) *Max, Ruby, Valerie, Morris, Louise and Martha (Max & Ruby) *Mayor of Imaginationland *Mega Man *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legends series) *Megamind and Minion (Megamind) *Metro Man (Megamind) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight series) *Milli, Geo, Bot, and Umi Car (Team Umizoomi) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Morph (The Amazing Adventures of Morph) *Moses (The Prince of Egypt) *Mr. Clean *Mr. Game and Watch (Super Smash Bros. series) *Mr. Magoo *Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Mr. Tummnus (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Mumble (Happy Feet 2006 Movie and Happy Feet 2 2011 Sequel) *Nick Persons, Suzanne Kingston, Lindsey Kingston, Kevin Kingston, and Satchel Paige (Are We There Yet? and Are We Done Yet?) *Nova (Marvel Comics) *Officer Dave Hanson (Killer Klowns from Outer Space 1988 Movie) *Officer Renee Montoya (Batman the Animated Series) *Olie, Zowie, Spot, Mrs. Polie, Mr. Polie, and Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Orco the Killer Whale (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Orko (He-man) *Oso (Special Agent Oso) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Oswald the Octopus (Oswald) *Pacman, Ms. Pac-Man, Baby Pac-Man and Junior Pac-Man (Pacman) *Parry the Parallel Bird (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Party Monkey (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Peanut (PB&J Otter) *Penny Proud (Proud Family) *Perseus (Greek Mythology) *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Peter Pan *Phoenix (Mythology) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney series) *President Arnold Schwarzenegger is more of clueless pawn than a villain (The Simpsons Movie) *Princess Zelda also known as Shiek also known as Tetra (Legend of Zelda series) *Priscilla (Rango) *Professor Layton *Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo (Pucca) *Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Quawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country 3) *Quetzalcoatl (Aztec Mythology) *Qulin (Chinese Mythology) *Rabbit, Christopher Robin, and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Rambi the Rhinoceros (Donkey Kong Country) *Rango *Rapunzel *Rattly the Rattlesnake (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Raven (DC Comics and Teen Titans) *Reepicheep (Chronicles of Narnia) *Ren and Stimpy *Richard (The Little Engine That Could 2011 Movie) *Robot Monkey Team (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) *Rocko, Filburt and Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Bulwinkle (The Rocky and Bulwinkle Show) *Roxie McTerrier, Jade Catkin, Edie Von Keet, Bev Gilturtle, Trip Hamston, Quincy Goatee, Savannah Cheetaby, Petula Woolright, Sweetie Pom Pom, Gavin Chamelle, Mitchell Snailford, Mr. Yut, Scoot Raccoonson, Austin Goldenpup, Manny Mouser, Millie McMallard and Mayor Perrito (Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Restaurant) *Rusty Old Engine also known as Jebadiah also known as Rusty (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter series) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph, Dancer, Dasher, Donner, Blitzen, Vixen, Prancer, Comet, and Cupid *Scarecrow (the Wizard of Oz) *Seven Little Monsters *Shaun the Sheep *Shiny New Passenger Engine also known as Farnsworth the Diesel also known as Shiny New Engine (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film Versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) *Smurfs *Smurfette *Snarf (ThunderCats) *Sniffles the Anteater (Happy Tree Friends) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonny Koufax (Big Daddy) *Sora, Kairi and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Space Dad (Megamind) *Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Spoons (Rango) *Squawks the Parrot (Donkey Kong Country) *Squitter the Spider (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Stanley (Stanley) *Starfire (comics and Teen Titans) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) *Strider Hiryu *Super Best Friends *Superman *Susan Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Swanky Kong *Teddy Daniels (Shutter Island) *Terra, Ventus and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *The Flash *The Letter People *The Lollipop King *The Lorax *The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *The Wiggles *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Tin Tin (The Adventures of Tin Tin) *Tinky Winky, Dipsy Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies) *Tino is the main character/protagonist (The Weekenders) *Tiny Kong *Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Tom and Jerry *Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) *Toto, Di, Willy, Bibi, Patin Patan, Don Poncho, Confi, Tocino, Soup Duck and Don Poncho (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure) *Townsfolk's (Rango) *Toy Clown also known as Rollo also known as Beverly (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Toy Train also known as Georgia also known as Red Engine also known as Engine 35 (1930 Book, 1991 Film, and 2011 Film versions of The Little Engine That Could) *Tracey Ullman (The Tracey Ullman Show) *Tron *Twinkie the Kid (Mascot for Twinkies) *Uncle Quigley (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Voltron (Voltron) *Waffles (Rango) *Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Wallace and Gromit *Walter Beckett and Lance Sterling (Spies in Disguise) *Warden (Megamind) *Wild Thing (Where The Wild Things Are) *Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Winky the Frog (Donkey Kong Country) *Wrinkly Kong *Woody Woodpecker *X and Zero (Megaman X series) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Yoda (Starwars) *ZeFronk (Tasty Time with ZeFronk) *Zooter, Ellyvan, and Bungo (Jungle Junction) *Zorba the Cat (Lucky and Zorba) Characters of the Evil Side *Abaddon (theology) *Abomination (Marvel Comics) *Ahuizotl (Mexican Mythology) *Akuma/Gouki (Street Fighter II) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) *Alchemist also known as The Skeleton King also known as The Skeleton King Worm (The Skeleton King and Dark One Worm) also known as Crystal Skull Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Apep (Egyptian Mythology) *Audrey Jr. (Little Shop of Horrors) *Bankivoide, Chiquis and Jean (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure) *Baphomet (folklore) *Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and Friends) *Bertram (Family Guy) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood) *Bluto (Popeye) *Boris Badenov (The Rocky and Bulwinkle Show) *Bowser (Mario series) *Br'er Fox *Candlejack (Freakazoid cartoon) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Captain Pollution (Captain Planet) *Cards (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland) *Cavity Creeps (old Crest Commercial) *Cecil Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Chimera (Greek Mythlogy) *Cerberus (Greek Mythology) *Christine (Stephen King's Christine) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's) *Cranky the Crane (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Creature from the Black Lagoon (Creature from the Black Lagoon) *Cyclops (Greek Mythology) *Cylon (Battlestar Galactica) *Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Darkseid (DC comics) *Darla Dimple (Cat's Don't Dance) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Demons *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diesel the Diesel Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Doctor Octopus (Marvel Comics) *Dolph Starbeam in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Dorkus (Planet Sheen) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Dracula (Dracula: Year Zero) *Duke Sigmund Igthorn (Disney's Gummi Bears) *Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden mascot) *Edna Krabappel in her zombie form (The Simpsons) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Evil Queen (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Evil Trees (Family Guy) *Feathers McGraw (Wallace and Gromit film The Wrong Trousers) *Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Frankenstein (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) *Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Frieza (Dragonball Z) *Fritz the Rapping Dog (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Fu Manchu (The Zayat Kiss) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *General Grievous *Ghosts (Pac-man) *Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Grandma Stuffum (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *Hades (Disney's Hercules) *Hannibal Lector *Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Heff Heffalump the Elephant and Stan Woozle the Weasel (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken series) *Henry Kane (Poltergeist) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *It (Stephen King's It) *Jareth (Labyrinth) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Jimbo Jones in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Kahn (Star Trek 2) *Kang & Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series) *Kearney Zzyzwicz in his zombie form (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 1 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 10 (disguised as Frank Grimes Jr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 11 (disguised as Rex Banner) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 12 (disguised as Dexter Colt) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 13 (disguised as Lindsey Naegle) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 14 (disguised as Hank Scorpio) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 15 (disguised as Judge Constance Harm) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 16 (disguised as Francine Rhenquist) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 17 (disguised as Mr. Lyle Lanley) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 18 (disguised as LT Smash) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 19 (disguised as Dr. Colossus) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 2 (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 20 (disguised as Frankie the Squealer) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 3 (The Simpsons *Killer Dolphin 4 (disguised as Lucille Botz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 5 (disguised as Frank Grimes Sr.) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 6 (disguised as Snake Jailbird) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 7 (disguised as Fat Tony) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 8 (disguised as Nelson Muntz) (The Simpsons) *Killer Dolphin 9 (disguised as Jessica Lovejoy) (The Simpsons) *Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space 1988 Movie) *Killer Krusty Doll (The Simpsons) *Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog *King Kong *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong series) *King Snorky (The Simpsons) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons) *Lex Luthor (DC comics) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) *Lucius Heinous IIV (Jimmy Two Shoes) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *ManBearPig *Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Manticore (Persian and Indian Mythology) *Martain Brisby (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Mayor (Yogi Bear movie) *Medusa (Clash of the Titans) *Megabyte (ReBoot) *Megatron (Transformers) *Minotaur *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Mom (Futurama) *Mr. Bun Bun (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mr. Burns and Smithers (The Simpsons) *Mr. Burns' Goons also known as Joey Crusher and Lowblow (The Simpsons) *Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *Mumm-ra (Thundercats) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *Nemesis (Resident Evil series) *Onaga (Mortal Kombat) *Orc (The Lord of the Rings) *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Phalanx (Demon's Crest) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Piranha Plant (Mario series) *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Poison Ivy (Batman) *Predalien (Alien vs Predator) *Predator (Predator series) *Pumpkin Head (Pumpkin Head 1989 Movie) *Queen of Hearts (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) *Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) *Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Satan (South Park) disguised himself as Big Rat (Lucky and Zorba) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Scarab (Mummies Alive) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Shere Khan (DIsney's The Jungle Book) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog) *Sinistar *Skeksis (Dark Crystal) *Skeletor (He-man) *Skull Kid & Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Stewie Griffin (Both Family Guy and American Dad!) *Stewie's Henchmen (Family Guy) *Storm Troopers (Star Wars) *Super Skrull (Marvel Comics) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Taz (Looney Tunes) *Team Rocket (Pokemon series) *Tentacles the Dog-face Octopus (Legend of the Titanic) *Terminator (The Terminator) *The Chickencow *The Grinch (Dr Suess' How the Grinch that Stole Christmas) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Joker (DC Comics) *The Lobe (Freakazoid cartoon) *The Minotaur *The Riddler (DC Comics) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) *The Wolfman *The Woodlan Critters *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Tighten (Megamind) *Tripod (war of the worlds) *Typhon (Greek Mythology) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Velma Von Tussle (Hairspray) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) *Wario (Mario series) *Werewolf (Folklore *Wet Bandits also known as Harry and Marv (first two Home Alone movies) *Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Xenomorph (Alien series) *Xenu *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Zombie 1 (disguised as Rich Texan (The Simpsons) *Zombie 2 (disguised as Johnny Tightlips) (The Simpsons) Soundtrack Teaser Trailer * The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson Trailer 1 * Paparazzi - Xzibit * Let's Go! - Black & Gray * I Don't Wanna Know - Phil Collins Trailer 2 * Forget About Dre - Eminem ft. Dr. Dre * Rockin' the Subrubs - Ben Folds Final Trailer * 25 to Life - Eminem Trivia * All Sailor Scouts, the W.I.T.C.H. guardians, the C.H.Y.K.N. guardians, the Winx Club, the Trix (along with Will's mother Susan Vandom), The Ojamajos, the twin princesses of wonder planet, and Binbin wear sexy poison-shielding gas masks that resemble Sango's. * Daphne and Velma of the Scooby gang and the Pussycats band wear blue surgical face masks, as do most members of The Brady Bunch and The Partridge Family. * Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable wear half-face gas masks that are like Canadian gas masks. * Unlike the first Imaginationland, Kyle wins Cartman. * The film will have 42 songs. * Cartoon sound effects will be used throughout the movie. * This time in this sequel will have the main characters who go to Imaginationland: Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Red, Annie Knitts, Lola, Milly Larsen, Kevin Stoley, Token Black, Nichole Daniels, Kal, Meagan Ridley, Theresa, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Francis, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch, Bradley Biggle, Esther, Scott Malkinson, Heidi Turner, Allie Nelson, Bill & Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David Rodriguez, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny Simon, Kelly Pinkton-Tinfurter, Kelly Rutherford-Menskin, Annie, Girl with Blonde Hair, Brimmy, Boy with C Cap, Louis, DogPoo Petuski, Douglas, Terrance Mephesto, Tommy Turner, Boy with Red Shirt and Blue Pants, Boy with Blonde Hair, Daniel Tanner, Nate, Ashley, Liza, Brown Coat Girl, Maria Sanchez, Monica Ryland, Beth, and many various 4th Graders. * As for the good characters, the only good characters who do not sing, laugh, and/or cheer are the Marvel & DC Characters, Jason Bourne, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Selene, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Star Wars Characters, Terminator, Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor, Prehistoric Animals, Transformer Autobots, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Lamar, and other live-action characters. But Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood laugh and Dorothy Gale, The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion, Tin Man and live action puppet characters sing. The live action puppet characters also laugh and cheer. * Durring The Trail We Blaze, The Kids and All Good Characters walk through a snow storm, Walking in a dark cave with The Mayor holding a flashlight. Which afterwards being chased by some snakes. Riding on a water log and getting all wet with Bender and Photo Finnish taking a picture of them all wet. Then it shows a split screen of The Kids and All Good Characters walking and The Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen looking for Butters. * Imaginationland gets a new look. The houses are all the Good Characters houses from their movies, TV shows, Video games, CD-ROMs, books, Podcasts, etc. Castle Sunshine also gets a redesign. It has a meeting room, mailroom, party room, hallways, waiting room, sitting room, throne room, Karaoke room, movie room, parlor, pool room, game room, Washroom, bathroom, powder room, laundry, tea room, kitchen, bedrooms, Music room, play room, rumpus room, arcade room and a dining room. Plus a garden in the courtyard. There will also be an Concert Hall where all the Good Characters watch and do their own productions of musicals inside. There will also be a cinema where all the Good Characters watch movies that are released in the South Park world. There's also a comedy club, Power Plant, Planet Express building, a mall, a spa for the female characters, library, Moe's Tavern, Gymnastics place, Krusty Burger, A Goofy Goober restaurant, Kwik-E-Mart, retirement home, bowling ally, tire fire, The Drunken Clam, a school, a nursery, a food store, a toy store, Sugarcube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres, Titans Tower, Castle of Friendship, Carousel Boutique and amusement park. Those places are shown during the end credits. * The beginning of the movie will be simalar to Teen Titans Go! To the Movies and Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story''where all the characters in the movie attend the world perimere of ''Imaginationland 2 at the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood. On the red carpet, The Kids pose while a paparazzi takes pictures of them. The Good Characters arrive in their formal dresses on a limo to take pictures and sign autographs on the red carpet. The Evil Characters arrived and the crowd boos and hiss. Guest stars from Sesame Street and The Simpsons arrive to get interviewed. At the theather, Everyone is in their seats waiting for the movie to start. Some people are eating popcorn, Dippin Dots, Pringles and drinking fruit punch, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Fanta and Sprite. Mike the Microphone welcomes everyone to the movie and asks The Kids and All Good and Evil Characters to stand up and the audience applauded. Mike tells everyone to enjoy the movie and the curtains open. * The Kids and All Good Characters have vehicles when running away during chase scenes. * The film takes place after the series finale of South Park. * During a meeting, most of the good characters are paired with their counterparts: ** Leni Loud with Homer Simpson, Ed, Pinkie Pie, Peter Griffin, and Patrick Star ** Applejack with Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Flossie and Rich Texan ** Lucy Loud with Dracula, Mavis Dracula, Dennis, Vlad, and Count Von Count ** Stewie Griffin with Lily Loud and Maggie Simpson ** Kyle Broflovski with Krusty the Clown, Mort Goldman, Neil Goldman, and Snot ** Bart Simpson with Lynn Loud ** Otto Man with Luna Loud ** Jimmy Valmer and Timmy Burch with Joe Swanson ** Sonic the Hedgehog with The Flash ** Mr. Krabs with Dr. Zoidberg, Benson, Angela, Seamus, and Sea Captain ** Lisa Loud with Lisa Simpson, Professor Frink, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Professor Farnsworth ** Bulk Biceps with Hulk, Wreck-It Ralph, and Larry the Lobster ** Token Black and Nichole Daniels with Cleveland Brown, Esther, Clyde McBride, Hermes Conrad, Carl Carlson, OG Cyborg, DCEU Cybrog, God of Basketball, Rallo Tubbs, Donna Tubbs-Brown, Roberta Tubbs, and Cleveland Jr. ** Kevin Stoley with Comic Book Guy ** Maria Sanchez and David Rodriguez with Bumblebee Man and Consuela ** Lori Loud with Squidward Tentacles, Rainbow Dash, Lois Griffin, and Marge Simpson ** King Triton with King Neptune and Queen Novo ** Ariel with Princess Skystar and Princess Mindy ** Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Ollie Williams, and Tricia Takanawa with Kent Brockman and The Newsman ** Stan Marsh in between Cleveland Jr. and Glenn Quagmire (since they're characters who got shot in the arm once) ** Lana Loud with Mario and Luigi ** Lisa Simpson with Zoot ** Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy with Grandpa Simpson, Jasper Beardly, Agnes Skinner, Old Jewish Man, Grandpa Lemon, Old Man Jekins and Hans Moleman ** Mrs. Puff with Elizabeth Hoover and Dewey Largo ** Tweek and Craig with Bubblegum & Marceline and Ruby & Sapphire ** Luan Loud with Orange ** Reverend Lovejoy and Ned Flanders with Reverend Lionel Preachbot ** Gary the Snail, Brian Griffin, Santa's Little Helper, Loud Pets, and Snowball V ** Kenny McCormick with Nelson Muntz ** Miss Piggy with Spider-Ham, Porky Pig, Piglet, and Plopper * The Evilland Castle resembles a Bowser's Castle-like, it also includes the Eye of Sauron. It is surrounded by lava and guarded by a dragon, Smaug. * King Pig will have a crush on the Harvester Queen and Indominus Rex. * King Dedede will have speaking roles like in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kenny will have a crush on Fluttershy. * There will be a scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie where Butters argues with Stan about the Big Battle and his birthday. At one point Butters shouts out "Well, maybe I would've been better off without FRIENDS LIKE YOU!!!" Like Twilight Sparkle did to Pinkie Pie. After shouting at Stan, he walks away saying that he doesn't want to talk to Butters. The rest of the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and all the good characters walk away shunning and leaving him all by himself except for Brian, Stewie, Cleveland Jr., Cream, Cheese, Rallo, and Lisa Simpson who want to comfort him. After that he gets captured by Ego, Thanos, Black Order, and Doctor Octopus similar to how Tempest Shadow captures Twilight Sparkle while Brian, Stewie, and Lisa watch him being captured. * There will be another scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie ''where Bertram sees a rainboom in the distance with Russ Cargill in an airship after their song, Time to Be Awesome. Cargill, Bertram, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. board on the balloon and ask where Butters is, but Calaeno and her crew claim ignorance. Below deck, Rainbow Dash embarrassingly asks they saw her sonic rainboom and Benson angrily shouts out "Are you '''KIDDING ME?!?!'" to her. Butters is afraid that the pirates will give them up and comes up with an idea. He pushes a shut down button to the balloon when he hears the signal, this causes it fall from the sky. Cargill, Bertram, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. flew out of the falling ship with their jet packs and Koopa Clown Cars and back to their ship and on their way back to the castle. * There will be another scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie where the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, and all the good characters feel bad about what Butters said to them. Brian, Stewie, and Lisa Simpson tell them that Butters is captured by Ego, Thanos, Black Order, and Doctor Octopus. Then The Council of 63 show up though they haven't appear in the Big Battle. then they all come up with a plan to save Butters. And at the end of the scene, the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, The Council of 63 and all the good characters will say, "All for one, And one for all!". * After In the Dark of the Night, there's a scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie ''and ''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies where the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and all good run away from the concert hall and enter their vehicles as the evil characters pursue them. The TTG Titans also run out of the concert hall and decide to join with the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, and all good characters. When King Pig throws a bob-omb at them, They all went down a waterfall. King Pig tells The Evil Characters to follow the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and all good characters but they refuse. * During the end credits, there will be cartoon versions of the live action, CGI, anime and stop motion characters during the songs Heroes and Try. Although the film uses their designs from their own shows, movies and video games. * There will be a scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie where after I'm The Friend You Need, The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters are at Capper's place. Butters looks for a book about how to defeat The Evil Characters while everyone talks to Capper. Oogie Boogie comes in and sings his song. Then after the song, a chase scene happens. * My leg!: It makes a surprise appearance during the Imagination War and Indoraptor rips off TTG Cyborg's leg. * The Godzilla monsters, Prehistoric animals, and the Transformer Autobots, Decepticons, and Dinobots only appear in the Imagination War. * The song Let's Save Butters is sung to the tune of Prince Ali from Aladdin but with diffrent lyrics. * The film was originally gonna have an opening scene similar to Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters with The Good Characters singing in a movie theater. It also has The Evil Characters in a rock band making The Good Characters run out of the theater. But it was removed due to some profanity and violent lyrics in the opening song. Although it wasn't in the deleted scenes. * The Imagination War will be similar to the 2018 film and its novel, Ready Player One. * King Pig and his assistant Bill Cipher, The Storm King, King Snorky, King Dedede, King Candy/Turbo, King K. Rool, Horned King, King Boo, King Bob-omb, King Sombra, King Wart, King Beastly, and Bowser are the main leaders of the Evil Side. * During the Imagination War, the Wilhelm Scream can be heard. Also when The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters are going down a waterfall, the Goofy Holler is heard. * Some of the outtakes during the bloopers are similar to Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc, Gaurdians of the Galaxy and Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie. * During the final battle, everyone transforms into super heroes. * Luna from Bear in the Big Blue House ''and Songbird Serenade from ''My Little Pony: The Movie appear at the end of the film as the final presents for Butters' birthday in Imaginationland at night during the party, ending the movie. * Stan and Wendy will finally kiss at the end of the movie. * During the end credits, everyone is doing activities for Butters' birthday: ** Dancing ** Eating cake ** Singing ** Doing a fashion show ** Hitting a pinata ** Having a puppet show ** Luan and Lincoln volunteering at The Krusty the Clown Show with Krusty and Sideshow Mel ** Luna, Otto, and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem performing a band ** Doing a karaoke ** Luan, Krusty, and Sideshow Mel doing a birthday show for Butters with everyone watching ** Doing a magic show ** In a comedy club ** Jimmy Valmer/Fastpass, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rainbow Dash, The Flash, and Roadrunner having a race ** Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman on a game show hosted by Guy Smiley ** Chief Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, Sergeant Yates, Joe Swanson, and Sergeant Stripes hanging out at the Police Station ** In Butters' fan club ** Eating pizza ** Bart Simpson's chalkboard gag ** Glenn Quagmire and Brian Griffin hang out with Wendy, Bebe, Lola, Annie, Red, Jenny, Millie, Isla, Nichole, and Theresa ** Pinning a tail on Donkey ** Playing Dugeons and Dragons ** Blowing noisemakers ** Playing Spin the Bottle ** Taking selfies ** Blowing bubbles ** Swimming in the pool ** Bogge and Quagmire eating peanut butter sandwiches while everyone laughs ** Peter Griffin dancing to Surfin' Bird ** Taking a group photo * Running Gags: ** Whenever someone calls Mr. Knack Nick he insults them to not calling him Nick. To which they say "Oh, Nick Knack." And Emma, Kate and Sir Klank chime in saying "Paddy wack Give the dog a bone!" ** A character saying another character's line. And they pop in saying "Hey! That's my line!". ** The Spider-Pig song plays whenever Plopper the Pig appears. ** Cartman farting fire from his butt. ** Grum singing I Like Crackers And Snacks. ** The Evil Jingle being played whenever the Eviland Castle is shown. ** The Loud kids using their own running gags: *** Lincoln's fourth wall breaks *** Lori saying "Literally" *** Leni's dumb moments *** Luna's song references *** Luan's jokes and pranks *** Lynn's sports *** Lucy's pop-ups *** Lola's mean moments *** Lana's gross moments *** Lisa's experiences and inventions *** Lily saying "Poo-poo" ** Characters saying "Slade". ** Characters breaking the fourth wall. ** A character saying "Bleh bleh bleh" with Dracula popping out saying "I don't say "Bleh bleh bleh!"" ** Citron kissing James. ** Ebony Maw being called as Squidward to which Squidward Tenactles gets jealous. ** Careless Whisper playing everytime someone is in love. ** Brainy appears wheezing and Helga or someone else punches him. ** The Kanker Sisters kissing the Eds or someone else. * The real-life songs are used in this movie: Eternally Yours by Motionless in White, Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide by Shinedown, Heroes by David Bowie, Joy to the World by Three Dog Night, and Flashlight by Parliament. * The songs Luna Loud plays on a radio to defeat the evil characters: ** Wake Me Up Before You Go Go by Wham ** Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley ** We Are Number One from Lazytown ** I Will Surive by Demi Lavito ** Should I Stay or Should I Go? by The Clash ** We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister * During the Imagination War, many characters from TV Closing Logos (Including Scary Logos) are in the audience watching the war. * During the Imagination War, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven from Teen Titans Go!, characters from The Powerpuff Girls (2016), Thundercats Roar, Ben 10 (2016), ''Stan Lee, and real people are in the audience watching the battle. TTG Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven became supporting characters and were seen during the song, Life's a Happy Song (Finale). ** There's a deleted scene which shows the prologue of the movie. It shows what Imaginationland looks like after Butter's first visit while the narrator from ''Dragon Ball Z narrates. It also includes the song Circle of Life. * The flock, King Pig and the pigs have their designs from Angry Birds Toons in this film. * The Peanuts Gang have their designs from The Peanuts Movie in this film. * The good and evil characters have their own designs from their movies and TV shows in this film. * The Blu Ray will have deleted scenes, Bloopers and 3 music videos. * The song Suck My Balls is sung to the tune of Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast. * Snowball, Loki, and Karen Plankton will betray their evil characters and starts joining with the good characters in the end. * The Teen Titans will have their own designs from the 2003 TV series and Teen Titans Go! * Music scores are used in this film: ** Star Wars ** Harry Potter movies ** Pokemon movies ** Disney ''movies ** ''Inception ** Independence Day: Resurgence ** Pacific Rim Uprising ** Marvel Cinematic Universe ** DC Extended Universe ** Olympus Has Fallen ** London Has Fallen ** The Land Before Time movies ** The Hobbit ** Geostorm ** Alien: Covenant ** Annabelle: Creation ** My Little Pony: The Movie ** Teen Titans Go! To the Movies ** The Simpsons Movie ** It ** Ready Player One ** The Lego Movie ** Godzilla (2014) ** Kong: Skull Island * Imagination War scenes: ** Kong, Sker Buffaloes, and a Spore Mantis are fighting Skullcrawlers, a Mire Squid, Mother Longlegs, and Psychovultures. ** Meg and her friends, Carol West, and Bonnie Swanson are seen riding cars with Toretto's Crew. ** Gru, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and the Minions are fighting with Vector Perkins, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Scarlet Overkill, and Herb Overkill. ** The Marvel and DC characters are seen fighting with the evil Marvel and DC characters. ** There was going to be a scene where after the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 63 and all good characters defeat the evil characters, they all have an orgy similar to Sausage Party, but it was removed due to it being a PG-13 rating and with controversy and was never used in the deleted scenes. Short Film Felix and Sam - A Close Shave Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover films Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure